Systems and methods herein generally relate to printing on unfolded packages or containers and more particularly to scanning images printed on packages or containers.
Three-dimensional packages or containers (e.g., boxes, etc.) are usually formed by patterning a flat substrate (e.g., sheets of double-layer cardboard) into a specific shape with perforations and fold creases. These perforated, creased, and patterned flat substrates can then be folded and assembled into three-dimensional items to create the packages or containers.
Traditional container design applications allow users to create new container designs or use existing container designs. For example, most modern computers can run computer aided design (CAD) applications that allow designers to create container designs, modify existing container designs, etc. Such programs also allow the designer to select, arrange, size, and orient text and graphic images that will appear on various panels of the containers. These text, graphics, and images are printed on the unfolded (flat) perforated, creased, and patterned substrates prior to being folded.